The Popsicle Stick
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Scenes of how Momoi and Kuroko fell in love. Reviews are appreciated! Kuroko x Momoi
1. Kuroko

**Here's my first attempt of a Kuroko x Momoi series. I am going to do something different, and mention the names of those who reviewed, so make sure you do. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Momoi's P.O.V

I walked to school, and arrived at the School's Board. It was my first year in high school, and was hoping if I can get into the basketball club, as the manager. I wonder, but there was a bunch of guys surrounding me. I turned around to see them drooling. "What?" They all fell down.

"This is a weird school." I walked inside the building and looked for my classroom. It was B-2. I turned my head around and there it was. I walked in and took a random seat, next to a blue headed boy. I waited to see if he would turn around and see me, but he was too drawn into his book.

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in. "My name is _Sensei! Bow!" Everyone stood up and bowed. "Okay! Time to take role. Momoi Satsuki!" I raised my hand. Some girls glared at me. "Kise Ryouta!" A blonde dude raised his hand. "Aomine Daiki!" My childhood friend raised his hand lazily. "Please remove your feet off the desk, Aomine-san!" The teacher scolded. He did as he was told.

"Kagami Taiga!" A red head raised his hand. "Midorima Shintaro!" A guy with green hair, and a toy raccoon raised his hand. And if I weren't mistaken, that was the lucky item today. "Murasakibara Atsushi!" A really tall man with purple hair, and a bag of snacks raised his hand. "Akashi Seijuro!" A student with red hair and different colored eyes raised his hand. "And Kuroko Tetsuya!" A few seconds passed. "Kuroko?" She questioned. "Ummm, I have been raising my hand for a while." The boy next to me spoke up.

"Ahhh, sorry, Kuroko-san." The teacher apologized. She called on other random people, and soon, she began teaching a lesson. After class, It was club time. I looked at the map, and found the basketball club. I walked in, and saw the same people in my first class.

I walked to the door to the coach's office. "May I come in?" I did so anyways. "Who are you?" The coach asked me. "Ahh, I'm Momoi Satsuki, and I was wondering if I can be the team's manager." I said kindly.

"Sure. Do you know anything about basketball?" I nodded. "Okay! My name is Aido Riko. Welcome to the basketball club." I smiled, and walked out. I was now the manager. In the middle of the court, there were the players. "Umm."

They all looked at me. "My name is Momoi Satsuki, and I am your manager from now on." Aomine walked up to me. "So you did join, Satsuki." "Yes, anyways, I need to know who is who."

"I'm Kise."

"I'm Midorima"

"I'm Kagami"

"I'm Murasakibara"

"I'm Akashi"

Finally, the boy next to me walked up. "Kuroko. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Now that I know you, lets get to practicing." Just then, the coach walked out. "Good, you're already at work!" I smiled again. "Thank you!"

After practice, Kise gathered everyone up "Come on, lets get some popsicles!" Everyone agreed. I walked with them to the store. I had no money, so I just waited outside. Once they all walked out, they split their popsicles, and started eating.

"It must be nice...Eating popsicles with everyone..." I said to myself. Kuroko walked up to me. "Here, I don't want it anymore, so you can have it." He handed me a popsicle stick.

_'Is he giving me his garbage?'_ I turned the popsicle around, and it said: **WINNER**.

He walked away, but not before smiling at me. I smiled back. At that point, I felt something go through my heart. "Kuroko, huh?"

* * *

**Done! That was fun! Well, please review, if you want your name in the next chapter! Next one, tomorrow...But, if nobody reviews, then I will not upload the next chapter. Even if it is a flame, you reviewed.**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	2. Fever

**I'm back, with another chapter! One of you guys said that there were no Kuroko x Momoi moments, and the title had nothing to do with anything. I named it for a certain reason, and the real stuff is coming up! I consider it as constructive criticism. If it was a flame, I wouldn't have replied, and just ignore it. Anyways, lets get onto that chapter!**

* * *

I lay in my bed, and saw my current temperature. It was about 120 degrees. I sighed, and closed my eyes. _'I shouldn't have eaten those popsicles last night...I did enjoy them though'_ My thoughts immediately went to Kuroko. _'Kuroko, huh? He's really nice'_

I closed my eyes, and went to sleep. After a while, I woke up, and looked at the time. School had started about 2 hours ago. I sighed again. I then touched my forehead. I winced in pain. It was hot.

"DAMN YOU FEVER!" I yelled. My mom peeped her head through the door, "Is something wrong, sweetie?" I gasped. "Its nothing!" She nodded, "You need to calm down, your fever will rise." She walked out of the room, and went back down to her cooking.

**AT SCHOOL**

Kuroko's P.O.V

I walked down to the basketball club. As I opened the door, I saw that the pink headed girl was still not there. She wasn't in first period. I put down my stuff, and walked up to the coach. "Excuse me, but have you seen Momoi-san?"

She looked at me. "Oh, Kuroko, I didn't notice you!" _'Like I don't get that a lot...'_ "Momoi-san called in absent. She has a really bad fever, and its getting worse." My eyes widened. _'Maybe it was because of the popsicle I gave her. I'll visit her later, after school'_

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Yeah, she lives on ***********St." I nodded, and went to practice. I continued my super passing, thanks to my lack of presence. After practice, I got up, and left immediately, until the group stopped me.

"Where are you going, Tetsu?" Aomine asked me. "I am going to Momoi-san's house. She has a really bad fever, and its probably my fault." I replied. They started to grin. "What?"

"It looks like you're trying to take advantage of the situation, huh?" Kagami teased. I shrugged. "I wouldn't do that." After that, I walked off, leaving behind the snickering group.

I arrived at her house after about 10 minutes. I knocked on the door, and this really pretty lady came out. "May I help you?" I nodded. "Yes. Do you think I can talk to Momoi-san? I am a friend of hers at school."

She nodded. "Come on in. She's upstairs in her room." I walked up the stairs, and turned to find one room. It was Momoi's room. I knocked on the door lightly. "Momoi-san? Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here. Tetsu-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised, as he walked in the room and closed the door slowly. "I came here to see if you're doing well. And also, to apologize."

"What for?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I figured, since I gave you the WINNER popsicle stick, I thought that it got you sick." I replied, as I pulled out a chair from the corner.

"I see. Thank y- ACHOO!" She sneezed loudly. I gave her a tissue. "Here."

She thanked me. After she finished cleaning up, she sneezed again. "What is your temperature?"

I don't know...I forgot. Where's the thermometer?" She replied, rummaging through some drawers. I held her back down. "We don't need one." I leaned in, and put our foreheads together. For some reason, she turned even hotter. So did I, I wonder...

"It seems like you have a bad fever. I'm sorry"

"No, its alright. Thank you!"

There was a slight knock at the door. "Ummmm, Kuroko-san. I'm afraid you have to leave. The doctor Is coming soon. I'm sorry."

"Its alright." I stood up, and bowed. But, I was held back. Momoi-san was hugging me from my back. "Thank you, again!" I turned around and hugged her back. "I'll see you at school." I excused myself, and started my journey, on my way to my house.

Momoi's P.O.V

I hugged him, and said 'Thank you'. My mother turned to me. "So, your second day at school, and you already have a boyfriend! I'm so proud of you!" She started dancing her way back to the living room, and greeted the doctor.

I sat there, dumbfounded. I ran out the door. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I heard snickers. "WHATEVER!"

I sat back down on my bed. His warmth was still lingering from their hug.

_'I'm starting to like_ him...'

* * *

**There was a few moments, I guess. I made her mom all giddy and such, for fun. I don't want a mean mother! Well, hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for those who reviewed:**

**Hergienne-chii~**

**Jake-Everfree~**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	3. Date?

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was very busy. Anyways, lets get this show on the road! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Momoi's P.O.V

I was feeling better, so I went back to school. Kuroko visiting me was so nice! I arrived at school, and went to the basketball room. Everyone was already there, and practicing. Kuroko was also there, doing his special pass.

"I'm here! Sorry, I was gone yesterday. I had a cold." I said. They turned their attention to me. "Its alright. Now, continue practicing." Riko said. They went back to practicing, but Kuroko stayed. "Are you feeling alright, Momoi-san?"

"Yes! With some rest, I got better in no time!" I said back, smiling. "I'm sorry that I was the one that caused this." Kuroko said. He bowed. I started waving by hand side to side. "No, its okay. Stop apologizing!"

"Okay, but the least I can do is take you somewhere." Kuroko said. "Would you like to go to the carnival with me tomorrow, after school?" I looked at him. "That would be wonderful! Thank you Tetsu-kun!"

"Tetsu-kun?" He asked me, as he turned his head to the side. "Should I just call you Kuroko then? If you don't like it I can ca-"

"No, its okay. I like it." He said, cutting me off. "Hey! Stop fiddling around and get practicing!" Riko called. "Sorry!"

Kuroko went back to practice, and I grabbed my clipboard, and started researching our first opponent.

Kuroko's P.O.V

I went back to practice right after I invited Momoi-san with me to the carnival. I think she is very kind, and not like anyone else I have met. Somehow, she manages to put a smile on my face every now and then.

I was practicing my passes, and looked at the corner of my eye. She was on her clipboard, probably studying the next game, I guess. Kagami walked to me. "Kuroko, what were you talking to the manager about?"

"Nothing. I apologized for giving her a cold." I answered with no emotion. "Are you sure?" He asked me, nudging my shoulder. "Yes, I am very sure."

"Okay..." Kagami went back to practicing. So did I.

AFTER SCHOOL-STILL KUROKO'S P.O.V

I walked out of my last class. Tomorrow, Momoi-san and I are going to the carnival. It seems fun, I hope. I have never been to one before. Kise started running to me. "Kurokocchi! Wait up!"

I stopped. "What, Kise-kun?"

"I want to walk out with you!" He said in a whining voice. "Okay."

I went out of the gate, and said my goodbyes to Kise-kun. I saw Momoi-san walking out the gate too. There were guys staring at her _lady features._ I don't know why. but it was bothering me a lot. My chest started hurting, but I decided to ignore it. I just walked up to her.

"Momoi-san. Remember that we're going to that carnival?" I asked. She turned to me. "Yes! I still remember. After school, right?" I nodded. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay! Bye!" She smiled at me, and ran off to the direction, in which she lives. I had the slightest smile on my face, and walked home.

Momoi's P.O.V

I smiled at Tetsu-kun, and started to run away. I don't know why, but I feel differently around him than other people. Maybe its because we bonded more yesterday? I don't know why, but I'll just ignore it. Well, tomorrow, after school is when me and Tetsu-kun are going to the carnival!

I turned to the right, and opened the gate to my house. I opened the door. "I'm home!" My mom yelled back at me. "Welcome back, sweetie!"

I ran straight to my room. "I wonder what I will wear tomorrow?" I said aloud to myself. "Wear what?" I heard a voice say. I turned around. My mom was leaning on the side of my door. "Wear something for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow? Are you...on a...DATE?!" My mom jumped. I laughed. "Yup! We're going to the carnival."

My mom started crying. "My baby has grown up~! Who is he, what's his name?" She started throwing questions at me. "Its Tetsu-kun. The one who visited us yesterday."

At this point, she started jumping up and down. "That polite one? You got a good one, sweetie! I approve 100%!"

"Thanks, mom. Anyways, what should I wear?" I asked. She smiled. "Just be yourself, don't wear anything flashy, or else other people will look at you, instead of Kuroko-kun." She said.

"Thanks!" She walked out of my room.

"Be myself, huh?" I said out loud.

* * *

**Next chapter is when Kuroko and Momoi go to the carnival. Please forgive me on any mistakes that I have made, and excuse me for this chapter because its so short! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed last time. One review is just enough to fill me with happiness. **

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	4. Panda Bears

**I'm updating now! This chapter is going to be about them going to the carnival! We're going to the carnival, we're going to the carniv- OUCH! That line was taken from SpongeBob when the hooks come. Anyways, lets continue with the story!**

* * *

**Kuroko's P.O.V**

I walked to school today. It was the day me and Momoi-san were going to the carnival. After school I'm going to pick her up by the gate. I assume. Soon, I arrived at the school gates, and saw Momoi-san looking for something, or someone.

I tapped the shoulder of the unsuspecting pink headed girl. "What are you looking for?" She jumped in surprise, and let out a small shriek. Personally, I think that is pretty cute. "Tetsu-kun?! Oh, its just you." She sighed. "I was looking for you."

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore." I said, with an emotionless face. "I just needed to ask you a question, is that alright?" I nodded. "Where are you going to pick me up? By the gate, in front of the basketball club? I even brought some clothes!"

"I'll be picking you up by the gate. Is that okay?" She nodded. "Alright." The bell rang.

_Ding-to-the-Dong_

After some random class...

**Basketball Club**

We were practicing some warm-up drills, and practice matches. Coach Riko was directing us as always. Momoi-san was doing some manager things in her office. I drifted off, and started staring at her office. Kagami-kun put his arm around me. "What are you looking at, Kuroko?"

I snapped out of it, and looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" He grinned widely. "You're going to do some moves on the new manager, huh? I now what you're doing!"

I sighed. "Kagami-kun, it is not like that. I have apologized to her, and to repay her from what I have done, we're going to the carnival." He lifted an eyebrow. "Why did you apologize? For doing some moves on her?"

I glared at him. "No." He walked away quickly, and told the news to the rest of the group. I sighed. "Whatever."

**After School- Momoi's P.O.V**

I went straight to the restroom, and changed into clothes my mother helped me pick out. It was a pink shirt with a little panda bear on it, and some grayish-dark pants. After I changed, I went to the front gate, and saw Tetsu-kun waiting for me.

"Tetsu-kun! I'm sorry I'm late! I was changing." I ran up to him. He was just wearing a white polo shirt, and regular pants. Typical of Tetsu-kun. I smiled. "Lets get going." He walked right next to me.

We talked about what we were going to look, and check out. Soon, we arrived at the front entrance. People were swarming around the games, and rides. "So, do you want to go on rides, or play games?" I asked. "Your choice."

"Okay. I really want to play on games! Look, you have to catch a gold fish with a net!" I pointed at the said game. "It looks like fun!" He nodded. We both walked over to the game, and paid for the nets.

"If you can catch one, then you can keep it, or get this huge panda bear!" The old man at the stand announced. I nodded. "Lets start. It looks like it'll be easy." The old man laughed. "No, its harder than you think." I lifted an eyebrow, and proceeded to do my catch.

I tried to scoop the little fish in, but the net broke. "Aww, you're right! Its harder than it looks." I looked over my shoulder and saw that Tetsu-kun had a small fish in his net. I gasped, so did the old man. "How did you do that?!"

"Its simple actually. Aim for a small fish, and scoop the net to catch it." Tetsu-kun explained. "Really? There's more try right?" The old man nodded. "I'll just have one more go!" I did as Tetsu-kun had told me.

"I did it!" I smiled. Tetsu-kun had grinned a bit too. The old man was in shock, but was happy. ''Congrats, you two. Which one would you like? Two fish? Two giant teddy's, or one fish, and one teddy?"

I looked at Tetsu-kun. "Which one would you want?" He pointed at the two bears. "Those two, please." The man handed them to us. "Thank you."

We walked away from the stand. He handed me one Panda Bear. "Here, you keep one, and I'll keep one." I smiled once again. "Thank you, Tetsu-kun." He only nodded. We continued to walk. We bought some Takoyaki, and ate it quickly. Soon, it was getting dark.

"Hey, Momoi-san?" I turned around and looked at Tetsu-kun. "Would you like to go on that Ferris Wheel? There's a surprise that I want to show you." I nodded. "Okay, but what would you show me up there?"

"You'll see."

**Kuroko's P.O.V**

I wanted to show Momoi-san something special that was going to happen today. We arrived, and got into our little cage area.

She turned to me. "What were you going to show me? There's nothing here." I pointed outside the window. "That."

There were fireworks exploding everywhere. "Ehh! So pretty!" Momoi-san smiled brightly. I laughed quietly, and looked at them with her. "Yes, they are rather beautiful. The way their colors mix to make a perplexing color all together." I explained.

She laughed. "You make them sound so complicated!" I only smiled a little. We continued watching them, until we went back down. "That was very fun, thank you."

"Come, lets get you home." I said. She had her Panda Bear in her arms, so did I. She nodded.

"Bye, Momoi-san. See you at school." I said, dropping her off at her house. "Thank you for everything, Tetsu-kun!" I nodded, and walked back home.

**Momoi's P.O.V**

I got home, after Tetsu-kun dropped me off. I ran upstairs, got changed, and plopped down on my bed. It was a very tiring day.

I placed the Panda Bear on my bed, and cuddled with it. "It smells like Tetsu-kun."

* * *

**What a random ending. Good chapter, right? I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


End file.
